


Peanutbutter Kitty

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aroused, Bedroom, Bestiality, Cat, Clit, Dog - Freeform, Female Solo, Furry, Licking, Mammal - Freeform, Masturbation, Naughty, Nudity, Other, Solo, Vaginal, Vulva - Freeform, clitoris, dildo, dream - Freeform, female - Freeform, naked, nude, outdoors, pussy, straight - Freeform, tongue, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: I read an article on the internet about a man that covered himself in peanut butter and went to the dog park because he lost a bet.So naturally I had to do a story about it. It's just too kinky to let it pass.This is a masturbation scene about a feline who reads the article and gets a little frisky about it





	Peanutbutter Kitty

Peanutbutter Kitty

 

“Man covers himself in peanut butter and goes do dog park after losing a bet."

 

Anastasia read the statement on the newspaper with wide eyes, the mouse hovering over the “back" button. She had not been entirely sure what she had expected after reading the headline. It was obvious what she would find: a man covered in peanut butter, surrounded by dogs. Not directly something that interested her in the slightest. And yet, she still had clicked on the link and was now staring at one of the pictures. She wanted to click the button that brought her away again, back to sanity. But for some strange reason she did not seem to be able to do it. Her golden eyes rested on the picture showing the man, licked clean by the dogs. There was something about it that drew her attention. Something that fascinated her, without being able to say exactly what it was.

 

When her friend suddenly appeared next to her, the feline jolted and quickly closed her laptop so no one could see what she had been staring at for the last half hour. But all through the lessons of the day and even when she went home to her small flat on the university campus, her thoughts returned to that strange picture that she had seen. The picture appeared, drifting in and out of her thoughts like a dolphin that was riding a wave. Something about that picture stirred her fantasy, made her wonder what it would be like to be in that man's place. Covered from head to tail in peanut butter and then go to a place where dogs came in great numbers, feeling their tongues on her skin.

 

Even when she lay in bed that night, she lay awake, trying to imagine what it would feel like. To feel all those tongues lick the peanut butter out of her short brown fur. How would it be to feel their hot breaths tickling over her skin?

 

A tingling sensation started between her legs as she imagined those tongues all over her body. The swift, thorough laps that tried their best to slurp the tasty treat from her limbs and belly. Maybe they would even nibble her a little, trying to get every last trace off her fur. They would flock around her by the dozens, would forcibly shove each other out of the way in their eagerness to lick her limbs. And she would lay there, purring while those dogs slurped every available surface of her body, not aware at what they were doing or what effect their tongues had on her body.

 

Anastasia reached between her legs without thinking, dipping into the gently moistened slit that sat there. A soft moan escaped her lips and she sank deeper into the pillows, spreading her legs wide. Golden eyes closed as she imagined how it would feel like. Those dozens of tongues sliding fast and hard over her limbs. Fast, heated slurps where each of them tried to get more and more parts of her body. They would lick her arms and legs, her palms and her paws, digging and shoving to get more and more of the tasty treat. Their hot tongues would roam over her body, dip between the toes of her paws, tickling her. She would have problems keeping still, she knew it. Maybe one of those dogs would be bold enough to start licking her pelvis and vulva.

 

A groan escaped her throat as Anastasia dipped into her now sopping pussy, fingering herself in a gentle, slow rhythm. Her palm stroked her clit, massaging herself with small circles and mimicking the grinding sensation of a pelvis that rocked against her in a soft, slow mating. Every now and then she dipped deeper, thrusting two of her long, slender fingers deeply between her lips before her hand returned back to her clit. Sighing softly, she reached up to her breast with her other hand, grabbing the soft flesh and kneading it gently. What would she give to feel those slurping dog tongues over her nipple now. Tasting her and playing with the sensitive tissue….

Her hand roamed over the erect nipple, thumb gently flicking back and forth the hard, sensitive area, before it went back to caressing it gently, rubbing the merest tip of the small bump. Her tail flicked back and forth as the feline heightened the speed a little, focusing on her clit as pleasure started to delve deeper into her body.

 

By Loki, she wanted a dick right now. If only she hadn't been so lonely over the past few years! Groaning in desperation, she rolled over, opened the first drawer of her night stand and pulled out the large, barbed dildo that was resting on the top of a small heap of toys. Greedily she started the vibrating function and dove with it under the blanket. The toy purred gently in her hand, mimicking the vibrating sensation that would come from a male of her species when it purred during mating.

 

Gently she held it against her clit and groaned, feeling the soft vibrations radiate through her body. Her two fingers still dipped back and forth into her pussy while she moved the vibrating toy back and forth over her slightly swollen clit. Large canine teeth perked up as the feline hissed silently with the mounting excitement of her masturbation. She imagined being bred by a male while she was licked by all those dogs in the park. All those tongues would still roam over her heated body, licking the peanut butter from her warm skin. And while she was lying there, needy and willing, a handsome male would come out of the bushes. Gorgeous and strapping, already hard and ready to serve a desperate female.

 

Anastasia sighed as she imagined the male starting to brush his tongue through her folds. The soft barbs would scrape along the tender tissue, sending sparks of pleasure all the way up her body. Deftly she turned the purring, barbed dildo and scraped it through her spread lips, heightening the fantasy she had. The male would know how badly he was needed, would be ready to give her what she desperately wanted. He would stimulate her clit with his tongue, the soft barbs gently massaging the sensitive area until she was writhing in pleasure underneath him. She would dig her hands into the fur on his head and grind her hips against him, begging and forcing him to make her cum. And he would be a gentleman. Would lick her clit and penetrate her with his fingers until she came.

 

Sighing and moving back and forth under the mounting pleasure, Anastasia bit her lip. The small canines digging soft, non-permanent dimples into her full lips as she imagined the male turning the fingers toward her belly button and stroke the slightly rough spot that every female had in that area. She would writhe in pleasure, would jerk back and forth under his touch and cum, squirting love juices all over his face. Then he would move up, his dick throbbing and ready and would gently sheathe it between her soaking wet lips. Following the fantasy, Anastasia turned the humming dildo in her hand and rested the tip against her spread lips. Then she pressed forward, sheathing the toy deep inside her and groaning with pleasure as she imagined the male doing the same. He would breed her there in the wide open, with the dogs still surrounding them and slurping the peanut butte from all over her body. The male would thrust into her with quick, powerful strokes. Every time he retreated, she would feel the soft barbs scraping along the walls of her vagina, sending sparks of pleasure through her.

 

Soft grunts of pleasure accompanied the wet squelching noises as the feline thrust the dildo back and forth, sheathing it deeply inside her with every plunge. She could feel her vaginal walls clamping down madly at the toy, trying their best to keep it inside. And she thrust harder and faster, mimicking the mounting speed of the male in her fantasy. The dogs in her fantasy stared at the moaning, grunting couple in front of them. The bolder ones still snatching traces of peanut butter from the female, the more gentle-minded staring sadly at the now rather noisy thing their treat had turned into. A few of those dogs would recognize what they saw and start dry-humping each other, their own breeding instincts kicked off by the scent of the female in need.

 

Anastasia grunted as the male in her fantasy started thrusting in earnest, his balls hammering against her lower pelvis every time he buried himself deeply inside her. She writhed in pleasure while the barbs scraped along the surface of her vaginal walls. Her free hand flew across the clitoris, stimulating her even further. Faster and faster her fingers flew over the sensitive organ, more or less in rhythm with the thrusts of the toy as she imagined the male on top of her climbing eagerly to his own peak. He would hit it, would bury himself deeply inside her. His warm seed would spill deeply into her, pooling against the cervix and seeping through it. More and more would come and would spurt into her womb in a larger amount from the sheer size of the load his massive testicles dumped into her. It would coat her womb, would pool inside her, virile seed washing over defenseless eggs that were instantly fertilized.

 

With a soft scream the feline hit her own peak, ramming the dildo into her pussy several times as she imagined the hot seed bulging out her tummy with the sheer amount of it. She writhed in pleasure, tossing her head back and forth and biting her own lip. One hand twisted itself into the blanket above, claws poking small holes in it as she made a frantic grab for the male in her fantasy, hindering him to leave her before he had given her every bit of cum he had. Twitching several times under the onslaught of her orgasm, Anastasia rode it through to the very brink before she collapsed back against the bed. Panting heavily, she left the toy where it was while she imagined the male nuzzling her, embracing her after the heated coupling.

 

For a few moments she lay there, her pussy aflame with sensations, her clit still swollen and highly sensitive. Then she grabbed the toy and pulled, plunging it back in after removing it half way. Due to the nature of the feline breeding pattern, she started once more, imagining herself with another male that came out from the bushes and replacing the male between her legs. He would plow her too, the thick barbs on his cock scraping out vast amounts of cum from his predecessor to ensure the highest chance of fathering offspring. His cock would remove the sloppy seconds, the weight on her inflated belly squeezing out the cum of the first tomcat in thick gobs, further heightening the chance of successful breeding. Then he would cum, deposit another load in her belly and leave to allow another male to take his place.

 

Three times she repeated the process, coming a total number of five times. Only then did she remove the toy permanently from her dripping pussy and exhaustedly let it fall to the ground. She fell asleep with the picture of her swollen belly in mind and her own cum slowly drying between her legs.

 

*


End file.
